


You're The Cure For My Nightmares

by M_W101



Category: Coronation Street, Kana - Fandom, Kate Connor/rana nazir - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_W101/pseuds/M_W101
Summary: The attempted kidnap has left its mark on Rana. Now she has nightmares about that day.





	You're The Cure For My Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Basically i needed a break from the wedding fic, i was going to write chapter 5 but i had this idea instead and i wanted to write it up whilst its fresh in my head. I'll finish the wedding fic over the weekend.

It was as if she was seeing it from someone else's perspective. Through the eyes of someone that wasn't her. The screaming. The pain. The anguish. her parents treating her like a criminal being escorted to prison. Where she'd have been going would've been a prison, cut off from everything she knew and loved. 

She could see herself banging desperately on the window of the taxi, begging to be free and in the arms of the woman she loved. Zeedan, threatening to call the police and Hassan shouting abuse at them.

_"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! HOW COULD YOU?!"_

She feels herself screaming as Imran quickly pulls her away from her parents and helps her into Yasmeen's car.

" _Rana.....Rana....RANA!"_

Rana bolted upright, a cold sweat flooding her face and neck. It'd happened again. Kate was sat up beside her, face full of fright at seeing her girlfriend in such a state.

"...The taxi?" she whispered, a hint of caution in her voice.

Rana nodded as she shuffled up to Kate, leaning her head on her chest.

Kate wrapped her arms around Rana's shoulders and placed a kiss on her head. This wasn't the first time Rana had experienced nightmares since her parents attempted to kidnap her, if anything it had become a common occurrence resulting in an early wake up call for both of them. 

"You're safe now Rana" she rasped "they can't hurt you anymore. I won't let them, i promise"

"I'm sorry" Rana sobbed "i hate that this keeps happening and i wake you up every time. Its not fair on you"

Kate smiled weakly. This wasn't Rana's fault and she hated that her girlfriend felt so guilty about everything, but that was Rana all over. A huge and heavy heart.

"Don't be daft, i love you nightmares or no nightmares. Besides lack of sleep is a good excuse for me to get time off work" she replied

Rana looked up at her with tear filled eyes and smiled lovingly. Rana's smile always made Kate weak at the knees, even when she'd been crying and this was no exception. Kate stroked her face with her thumb before leaning down and planting a kiss on her girlfriend's salt dripped lips.

The pair lay back down, facing one another. In spite of everything, Rana found some sort of peace just staring at Kate. Memorizing every little detail, as if she wasn't going to see her again. She could look into Kate's eyes and allow herself to lose focus on everything else entirely. Kate took Rana's hand into her own and held on softly, never wanting to let go. 

"I love you Kate" Rana whispered "I don't know what i'd do without you"

"I love you too" Kate replied as she kissed her girlfriend's head "and we will get through this you know"

Rana knew this was wishful thinking on Kate's part and yet, it filled her with hope and warmth. All she wanted was to settle down and be with her girlfriend but she also knew that this wouldn't be the end of their struggle. They still had a few bridges to cross before they could focus on settling down and starting a life together.

"You know my parents won't just back off like that?" Rana questioned.

Kate squeezed her hand. She had point in fairness. If her parents had been capable of that, Kate dreaded to think what else they might be capable of.

"Well if they don't, you've got people who'll fight your corner. me, Aidan, Johnny, Carla and then there's Yasmeen, Imran and even Zee" she replied with a smile, stroking Rana's hair as the words came out. 

Rana planted a soft kiss on Kate's lips.

"Your family have been so good to me, i didn't expect them to just welcome me in with open arms" she sighed.

Kate could feel the warmth of Rana's breath on her neck as she spoke, it made her feel safe and content. An irony when she considered the current situation. 

"Well as much as dad likes to make people think he's tough, he's really a soft puppy at heart and he just wants what's best for me. I don't know what i would've done without him the last couple of weeks. Aidan and Carla just kind of go along with whatever but they've always got my back when i need them"

Rana couldn't help but laugh. She didn't yet know Carla overly well but she was familiar with Carla not showing any kind of interest in other people's lives, unless it was Sally Webster who she thoroughly loved to wind up and tease.

"I'm glad they're so supportive of us being together, given the circumstances" Rana said, a touch of seriousness in her smile.

"Dad never shuts up about you!" Kate laughed "He's already suggesting various plans for us!" 

"Really?" Rana asked, a look of confusion forming on her face "like what?"

"Well he basically said that if and when him and Jenny eventually move to Spain that we should take the flat so we have our own place where its just you and me but only if you'd be comfortable with it. Not kidding babe he's properly taken a shine to you!"

As good as this made Rana feel to know that she had a supportive father like figure in Johnny fighting their corner, it also reminded her of the fact that her own father had tried to ship her off to the middle of nowhere to save face in the community, simply because she'd fallen in love with someone that he, her mom and their homophobic community didn't approve of. That being said, at least she'd gained where she had lost. Maybe it wasn't a total loss.

"I don't know why though...i mean he barely knows me" Rana admitted

"Because" Kate began "he knows how happy you make me. If i'm happy then he's happy. Its that simple"

hearing Kate say that gave her the butterflies. It was nice to know that she truly did make Kate happy. She recognized that she could sometimes be a bit full on and Rana had wondered on several occasions if it was putting Kate off her in any way.

"Do you know what?" Rana asked

Kate looked confused. Was this another one of Rana's riddles?

Rana smiled "I'm so glad i kissed you that day"

Kate remembered that first time like it was set in stone. It wasn't something she'd ever forget. She could remember the pink bomber jacket that Rana had worn, the floral crop top. She could vividly picture Rana practically grabbing her face and the feel of her lips pressed firmly against her own.

"It was a surprisingly good kiss considering you were tipsy" Kate giggled.

Rana smiled seductively.

"Must have a talent for it"

Kate pulled Rana against her and whispered in her ear.

"Lets put your talent to use" 


End file.
